A shootout at Hell's Kitchen
by Kentrich Ervonia
Summary: Dumb NPC AI and two military organizations just don't mix.


**Author's Notes: The following short story is based off of the time I played the Deus Ex mission when you come back to Hell's Kitchen. Right when I left Smuggler's and bolted to the roof the 'Ton a shootout broke out right in the middle of the street between UNATCO and MJ12 Troops. I knew it was the cause of dumb AI on the NPCs and a stray bullet or two hit one of the guys on the opposing sides.**

 **I couldn't turn away. I just stood there on roof of the 'Ton watching these two factions that both want JC Denton dead but so caught up with trying to kill each other because somebody shot the wrong guy. The only thing I needed was some popcorn.**

 **So I decided to write this little piece if such an event happened in the Deus Ex universe. Don't try to take it too seriously.**

Footfalls echoed throughout the empty streets of Hell's Kitchen. Sgt. Bill Shaw and his eight-man squad responded to a report on the police bands that JC Denton was sighted coming out the 'Ton Hotel and entering the nearby underground parking lot. It was the dwelling of the paranoid weapons trafficker who is called The Smuggler by his clientele.

Denton, former UNATCO agent now a fugitive from the law had been charged with Terrorism and the murder of UNATCO Director Joseph Manderly and Agent Anna Narrvare.

Shaw was ordered to storm in from the front of Smuggler's and capture or kill JC Denton. The front entrance become close to view along with a squad armed soldiers whose uniforms Shaw didn't recognize. They stood right in front of him and his squad. Their uniforms were all black and their helmets had a red Roman numeral twelve on them. Each of them was equipped with assault rifles and assault shotguns.

"Who the hell?" one of the unknown troopers said, "Stop right there. Who the hell are you?"

Before Shaw could respond, a tall figure with sunglasses and a black baggy coat ran out of the underground entrance. The sergeant knew who it was.

"It's Denton! Open fire!" Shaw ordered. A hail of 7.62mm rounds stuck at the direction of the fugitive. Surprisingly, the unknown soldiers joined on assault.

Ballistic shielding protected Denton from the bullets that manage to strike him. A handful of the rounds accidentally the hit one of the black uniformed troopers in tactical vest making him stumble forward a few steps.

"Hey!" The trooper said, turning around and returning fire at the UNATCO solider that shot at him. An exchange of lead stuck soldiers on both sides. Grunts of pain, yells of death, men falling over dying and the sound of the active LAM being thrown to the ground exploding could be heard throughout the neighborhood.

The smoked cleared from the LAM. Sergeant Shaw stood around bullets, blood, dead bodies and body parts belonging to friend a foe alike covered the street. All he did was look down at the carnage thought to himself, _How the hell did this happen?_

He didn't even bother look up at the black helicopter flying over head.

To Shaw the firefight lasted forever. The only thing he knew was that JC Denton got away and he was the only man standing.

Shaw marched down to what used to be Manderly's office. Now it was used by Walton Simons the director of FEMA and was now the acting director of UNATCO. He opened the door to find the Simons sitting behind the desk, a tall pale man with augmentation lacing his face. He donned a leather jacket similar to JC Denton.

Simons got up from behind his desk walked up to the trooper. "I want you to tell me everything that happened Sergeant." Simons said in a cold and demanded voice.

"We heard a report that JC Denton was seen near Smuggler's. We responded and advanced there," The sergeant replied. "We saw these soldiers dressed in all black. Behind them we saw Denton run off out of Smuggler's. One of our bullets must have struck those soldiers and a firefight broke out. It was so sudden, they shot us and we shot back at them. Somebody threw a LAM and that was it. I was the only guy standing, out of everybody.

Shaw sighed in disbelief after he finished.

"I see. So in all the commotion Denton got away?"

"Yes sir. We would have got him if it wasn't for those soldiers. They must have wanted him too. If I only knew who the hell they were."

Simons walked close to Shaw's left hand side. "Well I'm afraid that's something you know a little too much of sergeant."

A small blast of plasma burned its way through Shaw's temple and into his skull. The UNATCO sergeant fell over to his right side lifeless with a burning hole in his head the size of a golf ball.

Simons dropped the PS20 plasma pistol right next Shaw's dead body.

 _We should have sent in Commandos._ Simons thought.


End file.
